The Bijuu-Dragon-Rider
by Coolkid93
Summary: Kurama teleports Naruto 5 years after the 4th Shinobi World war to a new dimension by mistake ! What happens if our blond warhero finds himself in Alegesia? Will he fight once more or will he look from the sidelines? Pairing no idea :D M for freedom and coursing ( I know bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys welcome to my third Crossover;) This is a Naruto / Inheritance cycle X-over ;) I Hope you will like it. The first Chapter is a verry short Prolouge but the next Chapter will be longer ;)

As for Naruto well at the beginning of the story he was 21 years old. Then he gets sent to Eragons world and is 6 again. With 17 he is meeting an 11 year old Eragon ( Everything happens before the Cannon I will announce when the cannon time line begins.) Naruto will be marked by the war. He will be more mature crueler, smarter and yeah. He still drives for the dream of worldpiece but he takes up the mantle of Akatsuki as Nagatos, Yahikos and Konans idea was to build peace with this organisation. So lets get on ne?^^ I hope you like it and pls review ;)

Naruto groaned he felt pain, much of it . " Dammit what happened? I feel like Tsunade-baa-chan has punched me with one of these superhuman strength punches." He opened his eyes and closed them istantly. " I hate the sun in the morning. Fuck you dammit." This time he opened his eyes much slower and his eyes focused on the clearing which he was lying in.

It looked like a typical clearing, there was a small river flowing beneath his feet, he was lying on top of a fresh green gras hill. The clearing was surrounded by great trees which seemed old to him and they didn´t look like any trees he remembered. The leafs were dancing with the wind. It was like they were caressed by it. Naruto took in his surroundings and he was left flabbergasted as he tried to sense the nature energy to enter Sage-Mode. The nature energy felt so pure and calm like at the home of the toads! Also there was something nagging in the back of his mind, he felt... different. He would go to the fox and look what that Idiot has done... again.

After the 4th great Shinobi World war came his, his parents and teachers dream true. The cycle of hatred was destroyed and the final Achievement was earned: Peace. True peace not false peace like the one Obito wanted to cast upon the world. The dream was hard earned and accomplished with sweat, tears, and bloodshed. After Naruto bonded with Kurama and finally killed Madara, he took his eyes and implanted them as his own, he sealed the Juubi with his new eyes. The body was imprisoned in the moon again but he took all of the beasts chakra and well it did have pleasant surprises.

He could rival Gaaras and Shukakus Sandcontrol, his flames were blue with black outlinings and much more destructive than before, his watercontroll skyrocket and was on par with Tobiramas, the Nidaime Hokage. He gained the Lava release, he could produce water bubbles which exploded on impact, he could even use the ink release. The chakra he absorbed fusioned with Kurama and instead of nine tails he was now a ten tailed fox. Naruto and his partner Kurama, didn´t know that this would happen but they found it quite great. He was labeled as the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, he was the last and only wielder of the Rinnengan and Sharingan after he executed Sasuke for all his crimes.

In the following 4 years after the war, he studied the art of fuin-jutsu and took the art of sealing to new levels and heights. He even tried to make a time reversing seal based upon the Hirashin but it was more a little side project for his freetime. He resigned from Konoha as a Ninja , so it was possible for him to watch over the nations and the Shinobi world. He sighed as he was once again dwelling in his thoughts and memories, he drowned himself even a few time if he thought back when he was still young. Well 21 wasn´t an age were you would call somebody old but the war marked Naruto he could never be like he once was. But now was not the time to dwell in his thoughts It was time to deal with a certain Fox and he just knew that the coming explanation would cause a very great and serios headache.

He calmed himself and focused on the seal. He tried to feel the pull which was a signal for his arrival in his mindscape.

His mindscape changed to say at least. It wasn´t that fucking sewer anymore, it reseamblled the Fire Nation with Konoha as it heart. Kurama had at least some freedom in a sence since he could roam the land once more, even if he despised the idea the first time.

" Hey Kurama! You bloody fucking genies. What the hell happened? What crazy idea did you get into that furball brain of yours?! And why the fuck am I so tiny again! For fucks sake I was 21 and not 6 the last time I checked!" Naruto was angry, no scratch that, he was bat-shit-crazy-mad at his partner. The earth shook and something gigantic was descended from the sky. The wing beats caused enormous thread. His eyes nearly popped out of their eyesocket. " What the !" but he never finished that sentence because the creature in front of him was mayestatic.

It was a beeing with black scales and dark-red outlinings on them. It was as gigantic as a Bijuu! The beeing had 4 legs covered in the same scales and 3 toes with razorsharp talons , his eyes were bloodred with a slit as a pupil but the beeing in front of him had ten-tails. ` Wait a minute´ Naruto thought ´there can only be one beeing with that attribute but how?´ "Kurama?" He asked unsure as the beeing shrank to the height of an adult. " Yeah, well, Kit? I think I owe you a serios explanation don´t I?" he asked and Naruto just nodded. W well you remember that particular seal with the time/space manipulation?" Naruto nodded again but a feeling in his gut told him he wouldn´t like the following statement of his closest partner. " I kinda played with it when you were sleeping and used it." Naruto stiffened the seal he designed was just a prototype there were so many different pssibilities that he got a headache just by thinking over those. But the real problem was, that there was no way to say where or when they were now. " Well I can say that we are deffinitly not in the Elemental Nations anymore" Naruto stared his partners directly in the eyes his face blank and stoic.

Not one single twitch escaped Naruto as he looked at his Partner. " Would you be so kind and repeat it again pls I think I´ve heard you say something totally stupid." Naruto stated calm. " We are not in the Elemental Nations anymore. Heck we could be in a whole new dimension from what I know. I tried to sense persons with chakra but there are just a few on this continent who could rival a Kagelvl-Ninja. Let alone you. You are more like a tailles Bijuu than an human." Naruto took in all the information and sighed. " Troublesome. Well we just have to make the best out of it now. Nee partner? At least we are not alone anymore and I didn´t like it anymore there since everything was just an remeinder of what happened." Naruto stated but in the moment that the petted his partner with his right hand and touched the head of the fox-now-turned-dragon, his hand suddenly burned like on fire and he passed out. He didn´t know what happened at this moment but he could feel a deeper connection to his partner a connection which will shake the world they know and the wheels of destiny began to spin on more time...

I hope it sounds appealing to you ;) pls review and tell me how you like it ;)

And I still have no idea for the pairing...

maybe Naruto x Aria?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys welcome to the second chapter of my X-Over ;)

I hope my prologue was appealing to you and you liked it no worries Naruto wont be godlike from the beginning he will be severely handicaped till the 2 Book and the ritual of the Elves.

As for the pairing I still have no idea... maybe Naruto x Aria? And dammit I still have to read the last book -.- so much to do and only so much time...

I hope you´ll like that chapter since I tried to write on it a few days already ^^

So have fun ;)

Naruto was still sore from the other night in the morning but he could take it. He had wounds far worse in the war but the tingling sensation in his right hand remained and never faded away. It was annoying for him. There was some kind of symbol on it, but the biggest shock for him at least was, that Kurama was sleeping in his new form, next to him curled into a tiny little ball of scales but only with one tail. " Hey buddy" he softly exhaled as Kurama slowly opened his eyes and awakened. `Well Kit, it seems we share now an even stronger bond now don´t we?´ Kuramas voice was echoing in his mind. " Well at least you have now your well earned freedom" `Oh do I hear there some sarcasm?´ " What ? No but I have to get you a new nickname. I can´t call you furball anymore so how should I call you?" A sweatdrop appeared on Kuramas head. " And why the hell do you call me Kit again? You are a lot smaller than me " Naruto claimed while obtaining a pose fitting for mediation. `Why you!´Kurama retorted rather angry and tried to attack him but his body was just to small to do some damage. "Told ya so...scale ass." Kurama jumped on Naruto and pierced his flesh with his claws `Just wait and see´ tiny black orbs gatherer in front of Kuramas face while Naruto looked widy eyed on the attack. " Come on wait Kurama. You really don´t want to blow that Bijuudama in my face?" But Kurama didn´t answered or said something, he just swallowed the ball and steam rose from his mouth. `Oh shit´ was the thought of our blond hero before he switched his position with a nearby log , which was completely destroyed from the miniature Bijuudama. " Come on Partner. Cool down would ya?" Naruto said as he watched his partner from the distance who was inhaling and exhaling air. `Ok maybe I did overreacted a little ´Kurama told him, at least they were on even terms now. " So what should we do?" asked Naruto the Dragon who was busy with licking his claws. `Well I think, you should get your ass in gear we will relearn everything and even more. In the next ten years and then we will see in what kind of mess I brought us.´

And so 10 years of hellish training started and both rose to new heights. After those 10 years, they thought they were ready for this new world and so the Journey of the Dragon-Bijuu-Rider began.

He left the mountains where he lived and trained the last 10 years of his life to get to know the world he was. He was now by far stronger than in his past and now he knew he could protect his precious people but they weren´t alive anymore and far beyond his reach. He was in a mountain region called the spine there he met an interesting young fellow with the Name Eragon. He was 11 years old when they first met each other in the spine. Eragon told him, that he was the only one who hunted in this region since the other villagers thought it was cursed. Eragon took him in his village called Carvahalle. For some reason, Naruto could speak and understand the language they were talking and he was relived by it.

Naruto spend a whole year in this village to understand what was going on while Kurama rested in their so called `special-zone´ in the spine. He was glad that Kurama stayed there because he got the information from a storyteller called Brom, that the Dragons were extinct and that there once were so called Shurtúrgals. Dragonriders. Peacekeepers. After this one year, he left the village without a word. Most people didn´t trust him because of his choice of clothing. He stood 1.75m high, blond hair grown long enough to resemble Jirayas, he wore black combat boots, black ANBU tight shorts and full ANBU equipment with Ninjato on his back, his ANBU-armor was as dark as the night, perfect for stealth and he had a facemask like Kakashi even his whiskers weren´t there anymore. Above his ANBU gear, he wore a black mantle with red clouds on it and a straw-hat with paper-strips and bells attached to them.

Many people of Carvahalle thought he was a freak for that taste of dressing but he simply didn´t care about these fouls. Eragon was different in his eyes. He saw in Eragon his old himself. So care-free and loving and innocent. Eragon saw him as his Idol and both didn´t know that their future was intervened, both didn´t know that this year would be the beginning of a different story.

`Come Kurama we will be flying a little over this world and tear the king a new one´ screamed Naruto mentally at his partner who was still sleeping. `I left the village already so come on´Naruto said while he was walking on the path from Carvahall to Therinsford, still studding the world map he brought. A deafening and terrifying roar was the answer of his partner, it was time that the empire got a little payback for his actions. He didn´t needed to look up in the sky, he could feel the arrival of his Partner, the wind his wings produced, his presence. A chuckle escaped his throat. `Well I wonder how those narrow minded fools back there act right now´ ` I could fly back and show you their activity´answered Kurama over their mental link.

Naruto charged Chakra in his legs and sprang to the clouds just to be caught by his partner. He petted his partner on the head before he took his place in the saddle which was located in the neck of the dragon. `Well I think, nobody knows that I´m a Dragonrider. Although I believe Brom has seen my Insignia but I'm not sure.´Naruto told him. The dragon let loose a snort `Tche. Well the damage is already done but we have a important matter at hand. Where are we supposed to go? I don´t think its wise to tell the world, that an free Dragonrider arrived. There are too many different parties we don´t know about. The rebels called Vardens, Elves, Dwarves and the empire itself. Than there is the mystery about the disappearance of the dragons.´Kurama stated while he was flying over the mountains in the region the spine.

The wind caressed Naruto´s Akatsuki cloak and his hair. He leaned forward in his seat while humming a soft tone. He always felt so free while flying, it was a great feeling, he was independent, free.` The problem is Kurama, where should we begin to cause a little chaos and strike fear into the heart of the empire? We know that in the east is the Hadarac desert, in the northeast is where the people of the empire thinks that the elves are living. In the southeast, its speculated that the Dwarves are living under the mountains. Surda is an independent nation for the moment and the rest is under the thumb of the empire.´Naruto told his companion.` You want my opinion?´` Yeah sure I don´t think that there is someone nearby that I´m talking to.´`Yeah sure´Kurama flapped a little faster.`I think it would be wise that you get only some attention on yourself not because you are an Dragonrider. That would be foolish.´ Naruto accepted the opinion of his partner.`Hmm I think we could stop in that city called Teirm. You would have to hide in the mountain region while I disguise myself as a blind beggar. Thanks to the sharingan and all those chakra control exercises, I´m now able to cast Genjutsus.´ `I still hate those cursed eyes. It isn´t helping either, that you took those eyes from Madara himself.´ answered Kurama through their mental link. `Yeah buddy, I know you hate them but they are good tools. And my skill with them is helping us now. So concentrate we will arrive the city soon.´

The rest of the flight, not a single word was spoken between our 2 heroes. The thickness of the mist in that area left our two travelers eyesight useless at least until the wind cleared the mist. The city was surrounded by a white wall. 100 feet high and 30 feet thick, the surface of the wall, was smooth but was disturbed by 2 Iron portcullis. One was directed to the west, the ocean, the other one was at the south of the city located. At the northeast part of the city was a citadell with a few towers bigger than even the wall that surrounded it. Soldiers were patrolling in front of the south gate but weren´t really paying attention to their surroundings.

`Here goes nothing´Naruto thought and did a certain handsign. " Hiddenmist-Jutsu" The mist rolled back from the forest and the density was unreal high. `So partner for now, we should part ways. Go somewhere, where you can hide yourself. I ´ll go into the city and look for information.´Kurama just nodded his giant head and descendet from the sky. Nobody could see them through the mist and the Jutsu was doing its work. " See you later buddy." Naruto softly exhaled as he petted the head of the being which grew very close in those years to him. `Look out Naruto. We still don´t know much jet and it would be unwise to attract attention this soon.´ `I know Kurama.´with those words they parted, Kurama flew away looking for a place to hide and Naruto was walking to the south-gate. `Hmm how should I do this? Should I send them to sleep with the Sharingan or just a simple Henge?´he mused thinking on this little problem , still walking to the gates. He kept the density of the fog thick enough to conceal his features. In the direction of the gates, he could hear the curses of the guards and a smile was on his lips. `Meh it doesn´t matter how much I´ll change my "pranker" site will be with me forever´he thought and let loose a small chuckle.

`You are till an Idiot in my book. Just smarter and grown up, but nether-less an Idiot.´ a voice roared through his mind and he stumbled slightly. `Now now don´t be like that Kurama. Though I'm curios how it´s still possible, that we can still speak with each other? You should be out of range or something like this.´ `Well you forgot already, that I was sealed inside of you and that I am still part of your soul and vice versa?´Naruto chuckled again and shrugged simply with his shoulders. `Mah mah. Calm down. A I know. I will just use a simple Henge.´ He did the necessary handsign and smoke blocked his vision. His appearance changed. He had now black hair, cargo baggy pants and shirt, leather boots, a simple trench-coat and a wood cane. His eyes were a dim green. He sueda little more chakra to make the mist even denser. You wouldn´t be able to identify someone from 1 meter. As he approached the gate , the guards stood stiff now. Blocking his way to the entrance of the city with crossed spears. " Stop who wants to pass the guards of the south-gate? State your name and business outsider." One of the guards threatened him with an spear places on his stomach. " easy there guys my name is Evan and I´m just a traveler." The guards looked sceptically first and eyed him, after a few moments of hesitation, they nodded. " Don´t cause any trouble and you´ll be okay" Naruto nodded and bowed before passing the guards.

He walked without a real aim and looked at his surroundings. The houses seemed to be gloomy and sinister. Small, deep seted windows which only let a little light inside. The narrow doors were deep embedded in the wall. The roofs were flat. Naruto used a little more chakra and more mist was created from the water molecules oin the air, it wa rather spooky now. He walked a few minutes before stopping. He stood in front of "Angelas herbal shop." `why shouldn´t I look into this shop? This one seems at least to be bit interesting.´he mused and entered the shop in his disguise as a blind beggar but he could still see. The shop was unique, yeah that would be the best method to describe it and exotic.`Well who do we have here?´ A voice in his head asked him. `Hmm my mental defense is working fine, he just entered the first layer so that we can speak, but he has no other access to me and I don´t have one to him. Interesting. Definitely interesting.`Naruto thought before answering. `Hmm I could ask you the same question. don´t you normally introduce yourself before you ask someone to do the same?´ he remained calm outside but in the inside he was fuming. `I don´t even know where the energy comes from. Wait. From the cat?´ The cat licked his teeths starring at him with an amused expression. `I think I could honor you with that. I go by many Names. If you are looking for my proper one, you have to look elsewhere. However you may call me Solemblum. But I have to be honest. You are interesting. You have a very good mental defense.´`Oh sorry but I don´t really like mind intruders.´Naruto sternly replied while poking with his wood cane to make his disguise believable. `So Solemblum who or what are you?´Naruto asked interested still poking with his wood cane to find a place to sit down. `I´m a werecat.´Naruto stopped poking and looked at the self claimed werecat. `What the fuck is a werecat?´he asked totally confused. `What you don´t know what a werecat is?´Solemblum blinked `Nope never heard of them´and for a second he let his guard down and Solemblums Spirit slipped through his defenses.

`I never thought I would see an Dragonraider again and you are on for 12 years now? Impressive. Without getting the attention of the Vardens or the Empire?´ Naruto slowly turned his eyes locked at the cat, looking him directly into its eyes. His eyes were glowing red with 3 tomeos before they started to spin and evolved into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. " Tsukoyomi".

Time stood still as the one word was muttered into the room. The world around them vanished and all color was drained form it- Solemblum found himself pinned to a cross in his human form. The world was gray, the cross stood on water and the moon shined in a crimson color. But before him stood the mystyrios visitor. " So Solemblum welcome to the world of Tsukoyomi. In this world I control time and space. So tell me Solemblum why shouldn´t I torture you to get to know all of your dirty little secrets?" Naruto asked. Solemblum didn't even bat an eye on this threat. A gleam sparked to life into his eyes. He chuckled and then burst out laughing. " We both know that you wouldn´t dare to do this since I could be a great ally in the future Dragonrider. Why don´t you introduce yourself now since i´ve already did that?" Naruto´s face was void of every expression. Not even one emotion was shown on his impassive face, his sharingan was spinning lazily in his eyes before he burst out in laughing. " I have to admit you have to be either a fool or very brave to demand something in my realm." Naruto stopped for a moment and his Sharingan spinned fast enough to be only seen as a blur, before it stopped altogether. " I suppose no harm will be done but you have to swear in the old language ,so that you can´t speak to anybody about my real self, and my ambitions or goals." Solemblum nodded and swore in the old language to keep everything to himself . After he did it, the cross vanished and was replaced with a table and 1 coach on each side of the table.

" Sit down like I said this is my realm so 72hours in this world is equal to one second in the real world." Solemblum nodded and sat down on the opposite side of him. " What do you want to know whiskers?" Solemblum got a tick-mark but remained quite to gather his thoughts and questions." Who are you and please a full introduction." Naruto smile to himself and took a note of his 2 deceased Senseis. Smoke appeared and you could here some kind of clapping with wooden-sticks which got slowly faster. The smoke prevented to take a look at Naruto. " From the east to the west and from the north to the south. I´m the man who makes the women hearts flatter" The smoke cleared and Naruto struck a ridicules pose and rolled his head, his long spiky hair followed it. The clapping of the sticks got even faster. " Iam Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the toad sage of Mt. Myoboku and Dragonrider" Fire works exploded, the clapping finished and he struck the most ridicules pose ever. This earned him a sweatdrop from Solemblum who looked at him with a `Are-you-kidding-me´look but Naruto had a stupid grin on his face.`Now I know why Pervy-sage always did those entrances, it feels great!´Solemblum still looked at him. He coughed to get Narutos attention again and he had at least the decency to chuckle sheepish. The he decided to impose his other Sensei. " As you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I have a few likes and more dislikes. My dreams for the future...never thought about that one." Solemblum was angry now. " Naruto I would like to be serious here" Naruto looked at him " Hmm you said something?"

A deep chuckle echoed through this realm , it belonged neither to Naruto nor Solemblum who went suddenly silent as he heard it. "Aww Kurama do you have to interrupt my fun?" Naruto whined as Kurama materialized behind him in all his glory. " Kurama? I still got one question. How the hell did you get here?" The black Dragon chuckled again , he was s big as Galbatorixs Dragon, not that they could compare those 2. " We are bond together by an even stronger bond than normal riders have with their dragons. Thanks to our past kit." " Hey I´m not a Kit anymore! Im fucking 18 years old for fucks sake scale ass!" " tche compared to me you are still a tiny little flesh bag." " Why you!" Narutos chaka flared, his eyes to the the combination of the rinnengan and sharingan. Blue eyes with 5 golden rings and on each ring with 3 red tomeos on each ring looked at the dragon. A necklace appeared. " Should I start rapping to annoy you like Hachibi, cause his Jinchuriki was the fucking Killa Bee. Or should I start screaming about `youth´ so that a certain genjutsu would show you the truth! I´m Mr9 and I feel fucking fine. So come on scale ass lets dance to Jazz. Shake your legs and rub you back, cause I´m about to kill without the possibility to let you chill!"

Silence followed after Naruto´s "short" show of rap skills. Kurama went wide eyed. Solemblums jaw was located on the ground while Naruto smirked and nodded to a beat only he could hear. He took out a pen and his rhyme book and started to write his rhyme down. Kurama´s brain started a reboot and tried to comprehend what he heard. His eyes gleamed in fury and a terrifying roar escaped his throat. " Noooooooo! I can´t let you left to be allowed to exist! One rapper was bad enough!" With that statement, black orbs started to gather on frond of his mouth ,the ball were the orbs fusion together, grew bigger and bigger while Naruto pushed Chakra into his hand and formed a Rasengan while Kurama prepared the Bijudama. The black orb shrunk down significantly in size and the dragon ate it. Shock-waves were released in the process while Narutos Rasengan changed. The core of the Rasengan resembled a Maelstrom, the wind-blades started to surround it, lightening sparked between the wind blades which were set on fire at the ends. Small rocks started to spin in the mix. Kurama split out his black orb of doom while Naruto powered up his Rasengan." All elements!Rasengan!" he roared as his Rasengan met the Bijudama halfway and both technuqies struggled to overpower the other. Naruto gritted his teeth as he focused on his chakra and wood-pillars rose from the earth to form an gigantic ,protective shell around Naruto and Solemblum.

The techniques ended their struggle and a huge detonation took place. The Shockwave was strong enough to destroy the protective shell around them. " Aww, come on Kurama my rhymes can´t be that bad." The gigantic Dragon eyed him. "You are even worse than Killer Bee and was realy annoying." Naruto just nodded and accepted his opinion. " Ah Solemblum as you can see, that big black Dragon is my partner Kurama." The dragon crouched down to look at the werecat. " So that´s the werecat? What do you want?" Solemblum starred at the dragon. " I just wanted to know more about the last and only free Dragonrider. And I have to admit I´m curios your abilities, aren´t a kind of magic that i´ve ever seen before and I don´t remember about dragon spitting out those orbs. So where are you from?" Naruto looked at Kurama and both had a silent conversation with each other. " Hmm. We aren´t exactly from here." Naruto started slowly. He looked at Solemblum who stared right back. " You should get comfortable its one hell of a story"...

So that ws the first real chapter of this story I hope you liked it! And before you start to say we he trusted Solemblum so fast. Remember he swore in the old language to keep everything a secret1^^ so pls tell my if you liked it and if not why ;)


End file.
